


Existentially Troublesome

by itstoobloodyhot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstoobloodyhot/pseuds/itstoobloodyhot
Summary: ‘I’m walking past the basketball courts and you’re just lying in the centre of the courts. Staring at the sky.  I’m going to join you. ‘ High school AU





	Existentially Troublesome

Josh was walking past the basketball courts, on the way to his next class, arms full of books, and head in the clouds. He puffed out a little air to push his red hair out of eyes, which didn't work at all, so he flicked his head as an alternate method. His eyes landed on what appeared to be a corpse, or at least someone that'd collapsed. In shock, Josh dropped all his books and jumped over the low fence surrounding the basketball courts and ran over to see a boy about the same age as him in a basketball uniform and just staring at the clouds.

"Are you okay?" Josh leant over, casting a shadow on the boy's face. The boy blinked then frowned up at him. "Yeah. What are you doing?" His voice was rough from either a lot of shouting or not a word spoken. "I'm heading to class. What are you doing?" Josh tilted his head a little, but not enough so the sun shone in the other boy's eyes again. "No, you aren't. If you were heading to class, you would've passed me. Clearly, you aren't particularly interested in going." "No, I am interested, it's music next." Josh couldn't help but argue with this weird kid. The kid in question folded his arms and kept staring defiantly upward. "Well, you're going to be late. Goodbye." "Nope. You don't make that call!" Josh sat down and laid back on the hot tarmac, taking off his hat so he could lay down somewhat comfortably. "Might as well know your name now. I'm Tyler," the boy said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Tyler. I'm Josh." Josh replied, shaking Tyler's hand awkwardly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm lying here, right?" Tyler swivelled his head just enough to look at Josh, who was squinting into the sunlight. "Yeah, sure. I was more worried about if you were dead or something." Tyler chuckled, but there was something there which made it a lot less humorous. "Better death than this. I don't... I don't know where I fit. Sometimes this feels like all there is, you know, like after this day, or this week, or even this hour, there's nothing. I keep thinking about what I want over what He wants," he said, thrusting a finger at the sky, then letting it fall on his chest, "It's probably stupid... I don't know." Tyler shook his head as if shaking out his thoughts. Josh shook his head as well, "No, no, it's not stupid. I can kinda get what you're saying." Josh tried to continue talking about it, but Tyler interrupted him. "Can we talk about something else?"

Josh was a little taken aback by Tyler's abruptness, after all, they had only been talking for a few minutes, but he nodded, even though Tyler couldn't see him. "Uh, sure." Tyler started tapping his fingers on the court. "Well... we'll just ask each other questions, I guess. Um, what's your favourite colour?" Then he giggled, "It's red, right?" Josh rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, that's why my hair is red. Heard it before." Then he smiled, "It is my favourite colour though. Um, who do you think is your best friend?" he asked, and instantly regretted it. There was a long silence and Josh tried to fix the situation. "If it's too personal, you don't have to-" "No, no, I was just thinking. Probably Jenna... she's my girlfriend," Tyler smiled, " She's lovely. I wanna marry her someday. But anyway, what would you-"

"Joshua Dun! Tyler Joseph! You are both extremely late for class!" It was Mrs Mills, the head of the school, "Detentions, for both of you! Now, come here!" Josh sighed and rolled his eyes, before sitting up and dusting himself off. Tyler was still laying on the ground, frowning. Josh offered him a hand up and together they walked to where Mrs Mills was standing, jumping over the fence when they came to it. She was practically staring holes through their heads. Josh bent down to pick up his books and Tyler remained standing, staring right back at her. "Go. To. Class." she growled, pointing towards the classrooms. They walked back, Josh struggling a little under the weight of the books, and Tyler swinging his arms slightly. "Josh... do you want some help?" and Josh shook his head, insisting he was fine. Tyler took half his books anyway.


End file.
